Una rebelde sin causa
by Roroanama
Summary: Que pasa cuando todos los que te rodean te dejan sola siendo la cosa que además de enfermarte te hace la mayor estrella de rock de toda Japón gritándole al mundo que se vaya al diablo, si, pues esa es nuestra Sakurako, alguien que ya no tiene temor de mostrar lo que piensa de todo, lo que siente en lo más profundo de su ser.
1. Chapter 1

La vida nueva de Sakurako era por no decir nada malo, una puta locura, cada cosa era puro descontrol después de todo ella estaba sola y nada ni nadie la había juzgar por como llevaba su nueva vida, cada cosa que quería hacer la hacía sin pensar que podía pasarle a los demás, ella solo vivía lo que tenía en frente antes de que acabara, ella sonrió de oreja de oreja cuando tenía ese lápiz mágico en sus manos, uno que casi le causa la muerte un día pero que ahora le daba toda una vida nueva, una que siempre quiso y aunque la historia que surgió de todo esto aún no acaba, es mejor saber qué fue lo que la llevo a esto.

(Hace 2 años)

Un día como cualquier otro para Oomuro Sakurako, iría a la escuela para estar con Himawari un rato, las dos pelearíamos como siempre, luego de eso seguiría con las demás clases por las cuales no tengo ningún interés, aunque no me arrepentía por no estudiar, sé que me da igual totalmente, si yo quisiera sería la mejor de la clase, pero eso sigue sin hacerme feliz, solo me hace infeliz cada día, así que al diablo eso.

Gire sobre mi cama para ver el reloj, ya iba tarde a la escuela, suspire para mirar al techo de siempre, nada nuevo para mí, no sé porque siento que voy a entrar en una gran depresión, escuche el décimo grito de mi hermana diciendo que tengo que ir a la escuela, yo ignore sus gritos, cuando llegara a unos cuatro más me pararía para ir a la escuela.

(SAKURAKO LLEGARAS TARDE)

(Ya voy tarde así que déjame dormir, ya llegare para el segundo bloque escolar) El grito que ella dio fue espectacular para mí, sonreí mientras me acomodaba en mi cama, no esperaba más que 1 minuto para que mi padre entrara a gritarme que debía hacer algo con mi vida, ser igual de exitosa que mis hermanas, traer medallas que le sean útiles a mis padres para presumir a sus amigos ricachones de cómo eran sus hijas perfectas.

(SAKURAKO) Ya me había levantado de la cama cuando mi padre entro abriéndola de repente, yo le agradecí por abrirme la puerta, me dirigí a la ducha, prendí el agua a una bien fría para mantenerme cuerda este día, fui por mi ropa para salir completamente lista del baño, luego tomaría un desayuno rápido, me la lavaría los dientes rápidamente, luego hacer como si me fuera apurada me tomaría mi tiempo para ir a la escuela, después de todo ya lo dije, perdí mi interés.

(I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose, With something to prove) Murmure eso mientras iba por la calle, solo me faltaban unas 2 cuadras, pero decidí tomarme un ligero desvió a un parque, algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a tatarear un ritmo electrizante, un poco clásico, pero igualmente tenía su sazón, sonreí mientras escuchaba esa voz, no era muy fuerte pero me hacía sentir que quería gritar lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza, a todo pulmón, como si estuviera en una especie de lecho de muerte.

(Let's point them up, Here's to the rest of us) Tataree eso nuevamente, sentía que algo se armaba en mi cabeza, pero lo ignore porque me di cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, me acerque y camine relajadamente por los pasillos, en ese momento escuche el timbre dando el cambio de clase, entre al salón en donde debía estar, estaba vacío, deje mis cosas en su lugar, mire a mi alrededor y di un gran suspiro preparándome para el regaño de Himawari.

*Do you ever feel like breaking down?* Eso lo grito mi cabeza distrayéndome de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando me di cuenta Himawari ya estaba frente a mí, podía ver la ira en su mirada, yo solo me quede viéndola a los ojos, de repente sentí que su mirada estaba llena de una gran mentira, me quede paralizada, sacudí mi cabeza cuando sentí eso en lo profundo de mi cabeza.

(¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste todo el primer periodo, que pasa contigo últimamente Sakurako, estas fuera de lugar completamente) Yo solo asentí con la cabeza algo confundida, mire a mi alrededor, todas me miraban fijamente, Akari y Chinatsu parecían estar preocupadas por mí, yo solo cerré mis ojos, me tranquilice un poco y deje algo que jamás me creí capaz de decir.

(I'm sorry I can't be perfect) Cuando dije eso todas se me quedaron viendo confundidas, primero por estar hablando en otro idioma, más porque lo cante con un extraño tono, me tape la boca sintiéndome algo rara, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, Himawari me tomo entre sus brazos y me ayudo a pararme, tuve que sentarme porque empecé a sentirme muy mareada, la profesora llego al salón, me reviso, todas susurraban cosas, yo tuve que quedarme quieta para desmayarme, Himawari estaba muy preocupada por mí, mantuvo su mano cerca de mí, manteniéndome despierta ella me preguntaba si estaba bien, pero creo que la respuesta era muy obvia.

(Vayamos a la enfermería Sakurako, si estabas enferma no hubieras venido) Himawari me ayudo a ir a la enfermería, pero de camino algo paso, no pude mantener a raya mi desayuno, fui corriendo al baño, vomite todo lo que tenía en mi estómago, no pude evitarlo, sentí que algo de mi estómago estaba creciendo con mucha fuerza, que necesitaba salir a todo volumen, que necesito dejarlo salir ahora, pero siento que va a hacer algo que puede dejarme sola y tengo miedo.

(Joder, me siento tan enferma) Cuando me deje caer de lado Himawari se acercó a mí, me ayudo con algo de papel higiénico a limpiarme la boca, yo la deje limpiarme la boca, estaba muy mareada.

(Estas muy pálida, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería, si estabas enferma te hubieras quedado en casa, tranquila, si quieres lo tomamos con calma) Ella me mantuvo cerca de ella, yo suspire, la cosa que sentía en mi estómago estaba creciendo más rápido.

(No lo estaba, de repente, algo dentro de mí despertó cuando hable contigo, no tengo ni idea de que fue pero me sentí muy enferma) Ella me miro extrañada, me tomo del hombro y me permitió levantarme, cuando lo logre me tuve que sostener de una de las paredes para no caer de nuevo.

(Bueno, también fue raro que hablaras en inglés y me dijeras eso, pensé que no tenías ni idea acerca de ese idioma) Yo suspire, supongo que todos me ven como una idiota porque no muestro lo que lo valgo, pero como ya dije, perdí en interés en eso, comencé a caminar con algo de dificultad, trate de ignorar la voz en mi cabeza y el dolor en mi estómago.

(Ten cuidado Sakurako, las escaleras están a la vuelta de la esquina, si te caes las cosas van a doler mucho)

*I try not to think, About the pain I feel inside* Porque diablos hay tantas imagines de mi apdre en mi cabeza, el simplemente espera demasiado de mi, algo que no puedo darle, algo que no pienso darle, porque igualmente, no soy como mis hermanas.

(SAKURAKO) Antes de caer por las escaleras Himawari agarro mi mano, yo vi como mi mundo tembló cuando casi caigo, yo me sostuve del cuerpo de Himawari, escupe un poco de saliva en el suelo, ella la limpio a penas lo hice.

(Vamos con calma Sakurako, no queremos que pase ningún otro accidente, relájate, toma mi mano y vayamos de manera tranquila) Yo acepte lo que dijo, fui a cámara lenta, daba cada paso cada 2 segundos, así no me mareaba tanto, ella me seguía a la misma velocidad, se quedaba cerca.

(Estamos cerca, así que cuando entremos yo iré por nuestras cosas, tú te recostaras en la camilla y seguirás lo que te diga la enfermera, luego cuando estés mejor, iremos a tu casa) Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no quería hablar, cuando llegamos la enfermera al ver mi aspecto me pidió de inmediato que me recostara en la camilla.

(Iré por nuestras cosas Sensei, ya vengo no me demoro) La profesora me estaba tomando la temperatura, era extrañamente normal, yo sonreí, irónico, me enfermo por decir lo que mi voz en la cabeza me grito, me pregunto si estoy loca.

(Sakurako como te enfermaste de este modo, tú siempre tienes buena salud) Yo solo levante mis hombros, ella suspiro, me pidió que abriera el ojo, yo lo hice, tomo una luz y la paso por mi pupila, todo normal según ella, yo suspire esta vez, luego sentí que algo me decía *Kantan'na saku*

(Joder cállense ya) La enfermera me miro un rato, yo solo cerré los ojos y me puse mi brazo en la cara, ella al ver eso fue por algo en su cajón, me lo paso, era su obento, yo lo mire un rato, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a comerlo, poco a poco mi malestar se fue yendo pero lo que estaba en mi interior se estaba empezando a impacientar, la ignore, esta vez no escuche ninguna voz lo cual me alegro bastante, cuando termine de comer la enfermera me paso un botella de agua.

(Ya estas recuperando el color, estas mejor, aun así quiero que te vayas a casa, parece que aun sigues algo débil, escribiré una nota para ti y Himawari) Yo me recosté en la camilla con suavidad, ya no tenía mareo, más bien tenía un sensación de vacío en mi interior, como si me faltara algo para ser feliz, si soy infeliz, lo es y lo acepto, vivo con ello, pero como cualquiera quiero sentirme feliz por lo que hago, estar deprimida todo el día no es para nada agradable, pero con el tiempo de acostumbras a que eres así aunque eso este mal.

(Sakurako, ben vámonos, antes de que empeores otra vez) Himawari me toco el hombro, yo me levante de la camilla, pero nada malo paso, la sensación desapareció, yo cerré mis ojos, suspire, cuando me levante vi que ella me ayudo a caminar, yo sonreí, camine lentamente para no causarme malestar pero cuando aumente mi velocidad nada paso, yo continúe caminando, Himawari se mantuvo cerca de mí en cada momento.

(Bueno, vamos a mi casa o a la tuya, parece que no tienes ganas de ir a la tuya, después de todo estamos yendo por el lado de mi casa)

(La tuya Himawari, no tengo ganas de ir donde mi familia, ya sabes cómo está todo allá no crees) Ella suspiro, se acercó detrás mío, me dio un ligero empujón, yo la mire, sonrió con suavidad, suspire, continúe caminando, Himawari estaba tratándome de animar a jugar, desde hace un rato ella me empuja para que juguemos en el parque, solo la empuje yo una vez a hacerlo, un día que yo quería jugar con ella porque algo dentro de mi eme estaba gritando que saltara por ahí con Himawari, que me olvidara de ese mundo, que saltara como una loca, que me montara en cada atracción de ese parque sin importarme absolutamente nada.

(Oye Sakurako, corre, salta, vamos a jugar, si te sientes aburrida, vamos, como la última vez, no recuerdas como nos sentíamos) Yo la mire, ella salto hacia el parque, vi en sus ojos un brillo alegre, uno suave que estaba muy feliz, quería ese mismo brillo.

*No, we're not gonna waste another moment in this town, And we won't come back your world is calling out* Yo salte como si no hubiese un mañana, junto con Himawari, saltamos, jugamos como unas idiotas, hasta que finalmente, cansadas después de jugar por horas, ambas nos tiramos al suelo, y entonces la sensación de vacío creció y me grito *So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone*...

Es confuso por ahora, pero luego cuando avancemos se darán cuenta de más cosas, además fue algo que escribí mientras estaba aburrida, veamos cómo sale.


	2. Summer Paradise

(Dijeron que no tenía talento para nada, que no servía para nada, pero ahora mírenme, una estrella famosa, con una vida que muchas quieren, soy la maldita ama, puedo hacer muchas cosas cuando quiera, cada vez que pienso en algo puedo mostrarle al mundo con mis canciones como es, ellos me quieren ver gritar al mundo lo que siento, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes) Riéndome tome la hoja donde estaba mi nueva canción, era algo que tenía que ver con esta época llena de amor.

(Summer Paradise) Dije el título de mi éxito en voz alta como me gusta hacerlo, con eso recordé al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que hace mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza, ojala ella estuviera conmigo, pero ella tenía un camino que recorrer y yo también, pero como le dije ese día cuando estábamos tomadas de las manos mirándonos a los ojos, yo después de mi primer concierto y ella después de ser aceptada en la universidad más prestigiosa de toda Japón.

(We were never gonna say goodbye) Esa chica que ahora estudia la carrera de sus sueños lista para triunfar, pero manteniéndome en su corazón, algún día nos encontraremos otra vez, pero ahora cada una hace lo que quiere, siempre le fui fiel y lo seré hasta el día de mi muerte, puede que muchas muchachas me hayan dicho que harían miles de cosas pero no me importan, solo ella es quien se lleva mi corazón, de vez cuando nos vemos, son días llenos de cariño y pasión, pero al otro día, tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas pues aun no es el momento de estar juntas.

(Salimos en 10 minutos) El organizador del concierto toco a mi puerta y me aviso, yo le dije que estaba lista, mire la hoja otra vez para repasar la canción, gire un poco sobre mis propios pies teniendo en mi pensamiento al amor de mi vida, cada palabra se lo tengo dedicado a ella, sé que escucha mis canciones y sabe a qué me refiero con esto, el primer día que nos dimos un beso, el día en que ella me apoyo para que me levantara y gritara por primera vez lo que tengo en mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo, una pasión que late insaciable por más y más palabras que describan lo que siente.

(My soul is broken, Streets are frozen, I can't stop these feelings melting through, And I'd give away a thousand days, Just to have another one with you) Esta canción me recordaba a tantas emociones tan hermosas que llegaron a mí, la primera vez que sentí ese palpitar, todo eso llego de repente, haciéndome sonreír y llorar un poco, me deje caer contra el sofá que estaba en mi camerino, cerré mis ojos para recordar cada momento, cada cosa que me ha llevado a la cima, en donde estoy ahora, las personas que no me apoyaron, las que sí, todo eso…

(Eso fue muy divertido Sakurako) Himawari estaba con una sonrisa amable, las dos estábamos volviendo a casa, ya era de noche, el clima era un aire frio que a mí me estaba gustando mucho pues me relajaba a Himawari no tanto, ella estaba temblando un poco, yo pase mi mano por su hombro y la acerque a mi sin darme cuenta, supongo que fue algo natural, ella me miro pero luego solo sonrió, tomo mi mano, me di cuenta de que no estábamos peleando lo cual me alegro bastante, una alegría que por supuesto tenía una fecha de caducidad no muy lejana.

(Vayamos rápido me estoy congelando por aquí) Yo la seguía, estábamos algo lejos de su casa así que trotábamos, Himawari tenía una velocidad algo baja así que tome su mano y acelere bastante, ella se rio, me siguió el paso con algo de dificultad, vigilaba que no se cayera, era lo menos que quería en ese momento, pero mientras corría algo dentro de mi cabeza volvió a gritar con fuerza, tanto así que me dejo aturdida.

*Procrastination, running circles in my head, while you sit there contemplating, you wound up left for dead* Cuando me di cuenta esta frente a un poste de luz, antes de poder detenerme me choque de cara contra este, sentí el impacto tan fuerte que caí para atrás, solté la mano de Himawari automáticamente, cerré mis ojos por el dolor, mi nariz y mi frente estaban palpitando, supongo que tendré una hemorragia nasal por ese golpe, me aguante el dolor y me pare para darme cuenta de algo extraño.

Nada, no podía ver ni mis manos, era especie de espesor negro que me tenía cegada por completo, aunque trataba de hablar las palabras no salían de mi boca, como si estuvieran trabadas o retenidas por mí misma, cuando cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir, estaba en mi casa, estaba muy confundida, pero note algo más, era mi casa antigua, siempre he estado en la misma me refiero que es en la que viví cuando solo tenía 5 años, habían cosas que no estaban aún allí, mire el calendario, no faltaba casi nada para que Hanako naciera.

(No, I don't wanna be sad, I don't wanna be sad, sad, sad no more) Sonreí a ver a la pequeña de mi cantando aun micrófono de juguete, en mi mano tenía un diccionario inglés-japonés, eso explicaba porque podía cantar, me acerque a ella, obviamente no vio, supongo que soy invisible, me senté a verla, cuando de repente escuche un ruido, mis padres habían llegado a casa, la pequeña salto del sofá y corrió para recibir a sus padres con una sonrisa, yo la seguí, cuando mire hacia arriba pude ver el rostro de mi madre, una mirada de desprecio.

(¿Qué haces Sakurako? Le dije a tu hermana que te mantuviera estudiando no haciendo tonterías, dame eso que en la vida de nada te va a servir) Yo trate de detenerla diciendo que era mío y que me gustaba cantar, en el momento en que le puse mi pequeña mano encima a mi madre ella me dio un fuerte golpee el rostro, yo me toque mi cara recordando ese golpee, ella comenzó llorar con fuerza, mi madre se arrodillo como pudo para mirarla.

(Lo hago para tu futuro Sakurako, esto no hará nada útil en tu vida, solo olvídalo, más bien, iré a hablar con tu hermana) Mi madre se fue junto con mi padre a la cocina donde estaba mi hermana haciendo el almuerzo, yo solo mire como lloraba, me sentí tan profundamente mal que también me entraron ganas de llorar a mí, cuando mire el micrófono para niños, uno de color rosa con un corazón en medio que decía "Sigue tus sueños" me entraron tantos buenos recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo recordé todo lo que siempre evito pensar.

(Perdón madre, no la volveré a perder de vista, iré inmediatamente a remendar lo que hice, supervisare personalmente su sesión de estudio) Mi hermana que en ese momento debía tener 12 años se acercó a mí, cuando me mire en suelo pude ver como sentía pena adentro de ella, como si no quisiera verme así, pero tenía órdenes que seguir, así que me tomo, me levanto como si fuera mi madre y me llevo a mi habitación.

Me fui a la cocina para ver a mis padres, ellos estaban discutiendo acerca de mi pequeño hobby con eso de cantar, ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en una cosa, debían alejarme de eso totalmente, no estaban seguros de cómo hacerlo hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de quitarme mi micrófono, que si me olvidaba de eso tendría una vida normal y sana, tendría un trabajo, una familia, que sería como ellos querían, alguien normal, tal y como mi hermana, inteligente, hábil, todo eso lo querían ver en mí también.

Esas expectativas no las puedo cumplir, por una simple razón, no son algo de mí, no pueden implementarme un estilo de vida que rechazo y aborrezco, lo he llevado solo 13 años y siento que ha sido una eternidad aburrida, no quiero terminar sentada en una oficina sin poder moverme a solo hacer informes y ver como mi vida se escapa lentamente, eso está claro que no, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Qué es lo que quiero? No lo sé, jamás me he dado el tiempo suficiente para responder esa pregunta.

Ellos tomaron el micrófono y lo enterraron en el jardín, yo solo mire al suelo, el lugar en donde estaba enterrado, cuando me di la vuelta me dirigí al piso de arriba, a mi habitación, cuando llegue yo seguía llorando mientras estudiaba, mi hermana trabaja por todo los medios calmarme, pero no servía de nada, seguía y seguía, cuando no pude llorar más mire le cuaderno que tenía, era de kanjis, todos estaba hechos a la perfección, ningún error por lo que podía ver, ella cerro los ojos, tomo el cuaderno y los hizo todos mal.

(Si quieren que sea perfecta, les mostrare todo lo contrario, si quieren volverme como ella lo negare aunque implique perderme a mí misma) Tome mi cuaderno y se lo di a mi hermana, ella estaba sorprendida de lo mal que estaba, yo me seque las lágrimas, mostré mi rostro creído, dije que todo estaba tan perfecto que la había dejado sorprendía, ella se paró, se fue al baño a mojarse un poco la cara, cuando lo hizo, ella tomo el cuaderno, miro las hojas anteriores donde todo estaba hecho a la perfección, las arranco y las tiro al suelo diciendo que estaba mal hecho todo, dejando aún más perturbada a mi hermana.

Cuando mi hermana fue corriendo donde mis padres para mostrarle lo que había hecho ella tomo su rostro, cayo de rodillas, lloro como si no hubiera un mañana, se abrazó a sí misma, la mire recordando la promesa que me hice ese día mientras lloraba, una que estaba tan arraigada a mí que la tome como un hecho que siempre fue así, como si jamás hubiera sido diferente, así fue como cumplí la promesa, a lo mejor demasiado bien.

"Habla menos, sonríe mas, nunca les digas lo que sientes, nunca les digas que quieres, solo cierra la boca y sigue con tu vida hasta donde puedas soportarlo" Repetí al mismo tiempo las palabras de la pequeña Sakurako, mire al suelo, cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí estaba en la casa de Himawari, me dolía mucho la cabeza, cuando me la toque sentí una herida, tenía una venda sobre ella así que no sabía cómo estaba.

(SAKURAKO) Himawari que estaba al lado de la cama me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo la rodee con mis brazos también, no pude evitarlo pero conoce a llorar, no solo por el recuerdo de abandonar mi sueño, por abandonarme a mí, decidí que era mejor que el mundo me viera como una idiota a que me viera como mis hermanas, herede esa inteligencia y razonamiento, pero me negué y me niego a usarlo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me pude perder de algo más allá de eso.

(¿Por qué lloras? Yo debería ser quien lloraba, te golpeaste contra ese poste y estuviste sin despertar 2 horas, pensé que tenías una contusión o algo así, a lo mejor estabas en coma o algo así, estaba a punto de llevarte al hospital, deja de asustarme así)

(Himawari, tu quien crees que soy, como crees que me ven todos, quiero decir, puede que si moleste a todos, pero no crees que sea idiota cierto, sabes que soy algo mas allá, no solo lo que ves no es cierto) Ella me miro extrañada, yo me tape el rostro con mi mano, comencé a llorar otra vez, ella me abrazo con fuerza, me mantuvo cerca de ella, yo solo lo solté todo, maldiciendo a mi familia, a mí misma por dejarme llevar por sus palabras, por encerrarme toda mi vida mientras me hacia la victima sabiendo que en parte tenía la culpa...


	3. Sin destino, sin futuro, sin meta

Toda mi vida actué como algo que no era para que la gente no me moldeara a su manera, pero creo que solo me hundí en algo que yo misma cree para protegerme del mundo, de algún modo me encerré en una especie de burbuja donde solo me quedaba sentada sin hacer nada productivo, todos se movían a mi alrededor buscando un destino, algo que deseaban tener en sus manos, explotarlo, tal vez presumirlo, pero yo, era solo una espectadora, veía como la vida de los demás avanzaba mientras me quedaba estancada en la misma rutina de siempre que me estaba consumiendo y corrompiendo desde adentro.

Yo, Oomuro Sakurako, deje que mi miedo porque me cambiaran me volviera una chica sin futuro, me oculto bajo una máscara de idiotez que alejo a le gente de mí, pero me dejo sin un punto fijo a que dirigirme, solo doy vueltas sin nada que hacer, no tengo un destino, no tengo una meta, no tengo nada a corto plazo que mantenga mi cordura, me pregunto ahora mismo yo, quien está sentada en la cama de su mejor amiga, Furutani Himawari, llorando, dejando salir todo lo que siempre ignoro, abrazada por ella, y por su pequeña hermanita, como le gusta pensar que es para mí también una hermana menor, Kaede Furutani, una niña que deja salir su inocencia segando a todos.

(¿Sakurako one-chan, porque estas llorando?) Ella me miraba a los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas formadas en sus bordes, yo se las limpie con mis pulgares, la envidie porque de seguro ella tendría una vida mejor que la mía, pero no la puedo mirar así, yo misma me provoque esto, pude ser lo que quería acosta de mis padres, pero por el miedo decidí mejor ser otra persona a quien no se le podía culpar ningún crimen, solo su reverenda estupidez.

(Yo, te pido que te vayas Kaede, eres demasiado inocente para escuchar lo que tengo que decir, por favor vete antes de que te envenene con esto, te juro que luego que mejore te lo diré todo) Ella me abrazo con fuerza diciéndome que no me dejaría sola pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de ella, no quiero convertirla en algo monstruoso, siento ligeramente dentro de mí que mis palabras van a ser venenosas para ella, no debía saber aunque su hermana, vivió un completa mentira, que la chica que tiene frente a ella solo es una máscara que uso para defenderse del mundo a quien odia y le tiene un profundo miedo.

(Kaede, ve a tu habitación, hablare con Sakurako, te prometo que cuidare de ella) Kaede miro con un poco de reproche, ella al verme, al mirar mi cara llena de tristeza me dio un beso en la mejilla, se bajó de la cama, fue a la puerta antes de mirar una última vez, ella asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta, Himawari me volteó a mirar, yo sonreí, pero obviamente era un sonrisa falsa, me agarre la cabeza con mi mano, me di unos cuantos golpes, pero de repente, la sensación de vacío en mi estómago creció demasiado, cerré mis ojos, estaba a punto de vomitar, entonces, sentí como si algo se me fundiera, sentí la fuerza de mi cuerpo irse lentamente, me deje caer sobre la cama esperando recuperarla pero fue lo contrario, de hecho se fue más rápido, mire mi mano con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, habían unas cadenas, di un último suspiro antes de perder el conocimiento...

(And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away, no, I can't stand the pain, How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, the night goes on, as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream, How could this happen to me?) Grite eso con fuerza, estaba recordándolo todo, aun en medio del concierto recordaba, no me concentraba en la banda, me concentraba en las palabras que soltaba, mis sentimientos los dejaba en estas letras, las etapas en mi vida que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora, abrí mis ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas, para ver a más de 110 mil personas cantando al unísono, siguiendo mis palabras, estaba en uno de los estadios más grandes del mundo, algunos de ellos tenían barras luminosas de color azul, con el que tenía escrito mi nombre en la manda, ya que bueno, lo hice inspirándome en Himawari, otros tenían los colores de los demás integrantes.

(Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me, I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again) Deje de cantar para que mis fans lo dijeran por mí, sonreí mientras observaba como los que estaban en frente movían sus cabezas diciendo que tenían un sentimiento parecido al mío, que entendían mis letras, que me entendían por completo, mire al cielo del estadio, el cielo completamente oscuro me inspiraba a cantar más fuerte, estaba dejando salir todo lo que siempre quise que el mundo supiera, lo que quería que los demás supieran, todo lo que quería dejar salir de mi pecho antes de que explotara, me hubiera encantado saberlo antes, así no hubiera pasado por tanta porquería, pero el miedo era más grande que yo, me sorprende mirando en el pasado que durara tanto tiempo viva, solo dejándome callada cada rato, solo me consumía en mi propio silencio, en mi propio yo, uno que era tan falso como enfermizo.

(So I try tú hold onto a time when nothing mattered, and I can't explain what happened, and I can't erase the things that I've done, no, I can't) No lo podía explicar con claridad porque yo misma me pude evitar todo eso, no sé si culpar a mi estupidez fingida o algo más que estaba dentro de mí que aún sigo tratando de comprender lo mejor que puedo, aún sigue molestándome no saber exactamente que era pero siempre amo y agradezco a Himawari por salvarme...

Volví a despertar en la cama de Himawari, era aún más tarde, de hecho parecía que estaba amaneciendo, cuando me moví sentí algo caliente al lado mío, uno que estaba fuertemente agarrado de mí, sentí uno más pequeño cerca de mí, pero no mucho, cuando mire bien pude ver que era Himawari, parecía que había llorado mucho, yo me solté de su agarre, tome a Kaede que abrazaba a Himawari, la baje de mi cama, la lleve a la suya, luego me devolví para abrazarla, ella se despertó, cuando me vio comenzó a llorar otra vez, sin aguantarme limpie sus lágrimas, le susurre que no llorara, que yo ya le diría que era lo que me estaba pasando y porque, o al menos una teoría de la razón detrás de todo esto, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me devolvía el abrazo, después de un rato de recibir su agradable calor decidí tener las agallas para hablar.

(Himawari, empiezo a creer, no de hecho es cierto, no tengo un futuro, es decir todas tienen algo que quieren hacer en sus vidas, al menos un hobby, pero yo no tengo nada, solo me quedo sentada a molestar, no soy útil en nada, no tengo a donde dirigirme, no tengo algo que quiera mucho y me dé una meta que quiero seguir, solo, estoy ahí sin hacer nada útil, sin aportar nada, además, yo ni siquiera me comporto como soy realmente es como un remate mas) Ella me escuchó atentamente, cuando di una pausa la mire a los ojos, quería que me diera su opinión junto con la respuesta que quería oír de su parte, quería saber si el mundo solo me veía como una idiota, no buscaba nada mas allá, aunque no los culpo solo dejaba salir eso al exterior, no mostraba nada de lo bueno que supongo que tengo, en alguna parte.

(¿De que estas hablando? No te entiendo, estás diciendo que la chica que conozco desde que somos niñas solo ha fingido ser lo que es por miedo, eso no tiene sentido, ¿Porque alguien haría tal cosa? Sakurako, acaso tú no eres la misma chica de quien me enamore) Las últimas palabras me dejaron paralizada, cuando la mire pude ver una expresión que jamás espere ver en ella, vacío, podía ver como una sombra negra se formaba debajo de sus ojos, de cansancio y de llorar tentó, también sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, su aspecto distaba mucho del que estaba acostumbrado a ver, brillante y animado a pesar de todo, me sentí horrible por provocarle eso, pero al ver como se preocupaba tanto de mi algo dentro de mi pecho comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

(No, soy la chica de quien te enamoraste, solo que, creo que eres la única persona que vio más allá de mi manto de autodefensa de pura idiotez, me ocultaba porque tenía miedo, soy Sakurako, eso lo tengo claro, creo, aun así, siento que no tengo nada que aportar, mírame Himawari, no tengo nada a que apuntar, solo, no tengo futuro, todos tienen su toque y yo que, de hecho creo que yo misma lo provoque en cierta manera, me oculte por, el abuso en cierto modo por parte de mis padres)

Ella apenas escucho la palabra abuso se tapó con la boca con su mano, pareció no creer mis palabras pero eran ciertas, no era un abuso muy fuerte, pero era uno lo suficientemente traumaste como para dejarme debajo de una máscara durante muchos años, Himawari de repente se me quedo viendo fijamente sin ninguna expresión, la mire, de repente ella se acercó a mí y me robo un beso, yo al principio estaba a punto de alejarla, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que era una muy mala idea, de hecho me decía que le diera una pequeña probada, lo hice, paso mis manos por detrás de su espalda, profundice el beso, ella me siguió el juego pero no era el momento de esto.

(Sakurako, no me digas que tu también) Yo cerré mis ojos, asentí con la cabeza, antes de poder hablar otra vez su cara dio un cambio radical, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, la sombra debajo de sus ojos desapareció por completo su expresión de vacío se cambió por una de felicidad, que yo compartía con toda la alegría del mundo, sin darme cuenta me había contagiado de eso, olvide pro completo de lo que estábamos hablando, la sensación que me hizo desmayar hace un rato desapareció, pero temporalmente, porque aun en mis adentros sabía que no tardaría en parecer de nuevo, así que apreciaría estos segundos de tranquilidad.

No se cuánto tiempo llevamos abrazándonos, se me hizo eterno, pero lamentablemente nada en la vida lo es, cuando escuchamos el despertador que nos decía que ya era hora de levantarnos, Himawari fue quien rompió el abrazo, la mire de reojo, ella sonrió, me sentí un poco mal al ver que la sensación de felicidad desapareció parecía que para mí aún faltaba algo más, no sabía que era, nuevamente, me encontraba nada a que apuntar, me tape con las sabanas de Himawari negándome a salir, ella las jalo con fuerza, me obligo a levantarme jalándome del brazo.

*DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO, ABRE LOS OJOS, YA TE DIJE QUE ERA LO QUE QUERIAS MALDICION* El grito en mi cabeza hizo que me cayera de cara, una imagen paso rápidamente en mi cabeza, era el jardín de mi casa con algo brillante en medio, no lo entendí porque antes de poder fijarme vomite en el suelo del dolor de estómago que aprecio repentinamente junto con el grito, Himawari grito, yo no pude evitar caerme sobre mi vomito mientras me agarraba el estómago, era un dolor punzante que se estaba expandiendo lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos como pude, cubierta de vomito pude ver como frente a mi aparecía la pequeña Sakurako, ella se agacho para quedar a mi altura y me susurro.

(No somos perfectas, pero tenemos algo que podemos gritar al mundo, solo fíjate bien, ya te lo he mostrado, pero si no lo haces, hare que sufras si es necesario) La maldije en voz baja, ella se rio un poco antes de darme un golpe en todo mi rostro provocando que me volviera a desmayar...


	4. La nada

Les diré que me voy de vacaciones mañana durante 10 días, así que no habrán actualizaciones estos días pero cuando llegue todas las historias se van a actualizar ya que no tendré nada que hacer en mis naciones tampoco :D

Desperté en un mundo que no conocía, tarde mucho en pararme por el dolor que tenía en todo mi cuerpo, ya no estaba en la habitación de Himawari, estaba en lugar totalmente distinto, mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nada, de una manera muy literal todo era de color blanco, aunque caminaba hacia adelante solo estaba en el mismo lugar, mire hacia arriba, abajo, pero no cambiaba, decidí sentarme en el suelo un rato para descansar, cuando lo hice, escuche pasos detrás de mí, aunque voltee mi cabeza no había nadie, me quede quieta un rato más y los volví a escuchar, esta vez me quede quieta, hasta que escuche que los pasos se habían detenido.

(How do you sleep through the night?, Where do you go when you hide? Waiting for the truth to call, I don't fear you anymore, How do you think I'm alright?) Empezaron a cantar de tras de mí, yo me quede quieta pues pensaba que si me movía desaparecía la voz que era armoniosa a pesar de cantar con un tono adolorido y enojado, tarde un poco en darme cuenta que era mi propia voz, pero cuando era pequeña, quería voltear mi cabeza pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, la duda me estaba matando, quería saber que era, para mi suerte los pasos volvieron, la pequeña Sakurako apareció enfrente mío, mirándome a los ojos, sonrió mostrando que su boca estaba llena de colmillos, se acercó a mi estómago, lo mordió con fuerza, yo grite, pero ella me dio una patada en la cara.

(It's the way I wait, It's the way you've changed, And I like the way you hurt inside, Always waiting for the worst to get me by, And I like the way you hurt, Does it really come, does it really come as a surprise?) Ella hablaba como si yo fuera una especie de parasito, cuando logre moverme aunque sea un poco ella volvió a morderme, pero esta vez, solo fue un mordisco pequeño que se empezó a expandir como un líquido de color negro que me hacía sentir vacía por dentro, mirándome en menos avanzo hacia adelante, pacientemente espero a que yo pudiera moverme de nuevo para continuar cantándome.

(It's the way I wait, It's the way you've changed) Ella se sentó frente a mí, de repente me di cuenta que estaba en mi casa, sentada, jugando en mi psp, mire a atrás, pude verla, viéndome como si esperara que algo pasara, que yo hiciera algo, pero yo seguía jugando, ella poco a poco se cansó de estar sentada, se levantó, comenzó a sacudirme pero no me afectaba en nada, ella siguió un buen rato hasta mirar al suelo, se acercó a mí, abrió su boca, me mordió causando que todo ese líquido me recorriera, no sentí nada después de un rato, de hecho continúe jugando como si nada, al final, ella solo se sentó a esperar de nuevo, como si todo lo que hiciera diera el mismo resultado, nada, que yo era quien tenía que hacer algo para que me dejara en paz, pero ¿Qué es?

(From all the years that went by, Through all of your shit I've survived, You would have thought I had died, but I made it out alive, How do you sleep through the night?) Volví a estar en la nada, yo me levante, corrí hacia ella, cuando lo hice ello solo se esfumo, mire a mi alrededor, nada, me desespere, comencé a gritar, sin darme cuenta que donde ella estaba el líquido negro comenzaba a emerger, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, me estaba ahogando en todo ese líquido, trate de nadar hacia arriba, pero no había camino, la nada se había vuelto esto, todo lo que me rodeaba me estaba matando, poco a poco empecé a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno, me quede quieta, una vez más todo desapareció quedando en nada, escupí mucho de ese líquido en el suelo, donde ella volvió a surgir solo para continuar esa canción que significa algo, pero no se el que, esto me está desesperando.

(It's the lies you gave, Now the roles have changed) Ella solo siguió con su canción, yo me quede quieta, porque no quería pasar por eso otra vez, solo me rendí para mirar que estaba pasando tranquilamente, no quería pelear más porque lo veía inútil, si me quería decir algo lo mejor era quedarme quieta, escuchar que me estaba diciendo, tratar de entender que era todo esto, era yo cuando era pequeña, quiere decir que es como las películas cliché en donde la pequeña niña representa la inocencia perdida, porque para mi ella no tiene nada de inocente, parece un monstruo que solo me quiere hacer daño, pero me lo dijo antes, tenía que fijarme bien, tenía que tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, acomodarlo todo para que de una vez por todas tuviera sentido, pero no veía como hacerlo, el dolor que sentía solo me distraía mas y más.

(And I like the way you hurt, After all you've done, look what I've become) Finalmente se quedó callada un rato, yo la mire, decidí concentrarme, ella me mostro la imagen del jardín con algo brillando, acaso tiene que ver con ese micrófono, con todo lo que mis padres me hicieron, me gustaba cantar cuando era niña, solo lo había por diversión, todos los libros que mis padres me compraban eran un refrito de lo que ya había visto antes así que no tenía necesidad de leerlos, ver televisión lo aborrecía completamente, lo único que me entretenía un poco era cantar a todo pulmón canciones que inventaba de la nada, lo hacía en inglés para aprender al mismo tiempo, pero nada más allá de eso, así que, eso no puede ser, pero lo demás tampoco tiene importancia, que es lo que me quiere mostrar, mi futuro, lo que hice, no tengo nada claro.

(This world will never be what I expected, And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?, I will not leave alone everything that I own, To make you feel like it's not too late, It's never too late) Ella alzo sus manos, detrás de ella empezaron a pasar muchas personas que parecían ir a sus trabajos con normalidad, pero cuando ella se paró se volvió como yo, una adolecente, ella miro atrás pero los demás la ignoraron, se alejaron de ella, como si fuera rechazada, como ella decía, no encajaba en ese mundo, me volteo a mirar, ella levanto su mano atrás mío aparecieron más personas, pero esta vez ellos gritaban mi nombre con carteles en sus manos como si me adoraran, me sentí muy alagada, de hecho feliz por como ellos actuaban, me acerque a ellos pero desaparecieran, yo mire atrás, ella miro a su alrededor.

(Even if I say it'll be alright, Still I hear you say you want to end your life, Now and again we try to just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it all around because it's not too late, It's never too late) Mis padres junto con mis hermanas aparecieron, ella tenía puesto un uniforme parecido al de mi hermana, sonreía falsamente, pero pude ver como debajo de su manga tenía una pistola con la que se estaba apuntando la cabeza, pero antes de jalar el gatillo era miro al arma, le apunto a mis padres y disparo matándolos en el acto, el jardín apareció detrás de ella, la cosa brillante en el suelo comenzó a salir del suelo, era el micrófono, pero eso que tenía que ver.

(Even if I say it'll be alright, Still I hear you say you want to end your life, Now and again we try to just stay alive, Maybe we'll turn it all around because it's not too late, It's never too late) Ella tomo el micrófono entre sus manos, sonrió al tenerlo, toda la oscuridad, ese líquido negro que estaba por ahí desapareció de inmediato, acaso, ese micrófono tenía que ver con mi propio camino para llegar a la felicidad, o solo era una pista de algo mas grande, yo no lo entendía, pero antes de poder preguntarlo todo, desapareció, el mundo comenzó a desmoronarse, yo trate de correr hacia el jardín pero no pude correr más antes de caer en un gran abismo, uno que crecía a cada segundo hasta que finalmente vi el fondo, era fuego, como si fuera el infierno, estaba a punto de caer ahí, donde nada podía escapar por lo que veía, porque ese fuego parecía consumir todo, esa es la naturaleza del fuego después de todo...

(SAKURAKO) Estaba en la ducha, el agua caliente me estaba quemando un poco la piel, pero me sentía bien porque por alguna razón me estaba congelando, mire a Himawari, ella estaba cubierta de vómito, olía horrible, su cabello estaba desorganizado, estaba completamente desnuda, yo me sonroje al verla pero no aparte la mirada, ella se dio cuenta, se tapó con las manos, yo solo cerré mis ojos, disfrute del calor que me estaba dando el agua, no tenía ganas de preguntar que era todo eso, solo quería descansar de todo lo que paso en mi cabeza, sea donde sea que estuve obtuve de una vez por todas una pista de que quiero ser, debo encontrar ese micrófono ahora mismo, aunque trate de levantarme mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido para hacerlo, así que decidí posponerlo aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

(¿Qué demonios está pasando? De repente vomitas y te desmayas, tuve que levantarte del suelo para que no te ahogaras en tu propio vómito, cuando lo hice te pusiste a susurras cosas como, eres idiota, acaso no te doy la pista correcta, que tengo que hacer para que entiendas, entonces te empezaste a congelar, estaba completamente fría, pensé que estabas muerta, te traje aquí para tratar de subirte la temperatura, estaba a punto de darte respiración boca a boca, le grite a Kaede que llamara una ambulancia, pero despertaste a tiempo, Sakurako, ¿Qué diablos pasa?)

Abrí mis brazos, tome a Himawari, le di un beso, seguido de otros, yo continúe así un rato, cuando me separe ella me miro a los ojos, yo sonreí suavemente, estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de pelear, solo me quería quedar quieta sin hacer nada, lo había hecho mucho tiempo, casi toda mi vida, hacerlo una vez mas no me matara, ella comenzó a llorar, yo le acaricie la cabeza lentamente.

(Por favor ya cálmate Himawari, tenemos que ser fuertes, ahora no si es como de mi misma, si mi cerebro me está jugando malas pasadas, no lo sé, pero sé que me estaba diciendo algo que tiene sentido, algo dentro de mí ya me esta diciendo que es lo quiero, cual es mi futuro, Himawari todo esto es confuso, pero quiero que me apoyes, eres la única que ha visto más allá, eres alguien que me ama, pero sigo siendo muy insegura, así que por favor dime ¿Me apoyas?)

(Por supuesto que sí, pero dime que es todo lo que está pasando, no quiero que te ocultes nada, somos pareja ahora, estamos juntas, quiero que me dejes ayudarte, además quiero saber porque estas así, no entiendo, claramente no estas enferma, porque esto no tiene sentido) Yo me reí un poco antes de darle más besos, después de un rato de estar besándonos me entro hambre, no había comido en mucho tiempo, y si comí probablemente lo vomite, mi panza sonó, ella de inmediato me miro, yo acerque mis manos a su cadera, le pedí que me hiciera algo de comer, ella acepto de inmediato, se fue de la habitación, me dejo en la ducha recuperando mi calor corporal, yo continúe un rato ahí pero entonces me di cuenta de que ella me estaba observando, vi con sonrió, temblé sabiendo que me quería morder, pero ella se detuvo al ver mi estado.

(Tienes hasta mañana para hacer algo, porque no creo que sobrevivas otra mordida, ya te lo dije, te hare sufrir aún más si no lo descubres pronto) Se desvaneció, yo me quede en la ducha esperando por Himawari, cerré los ojos para descansar un segundo, solo un segundo…


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE (PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA)

Buenos dias tardes, dias, noches, como sea, hola soy su escritora Roroanama, actualizando con un no capitulo en todas mis historias, las razones son varias y pues subire este capitulo en todas mis historias, despues de 6 meses de ausencia para pedirles no solo un poco mas de paciencia si no que me envien algo de feedback saben, unos comentarios etc, porque denote que las visitas son muchas y me gustaria saber su opinion, perdon por no actualizar pero los problemas en mi vida son varios, y me costara no les mentire subir capitulos, asi que espero las respuestas incluso por mensaje privado :,v. Bueno eso es todo que tengan un bonito dia o noche.


End file.
